Mira the Overlander
by Twilight-freakie-geek
Summary: On serious hiatus. I'm redoing ALL of my long UC stories. If you've subscribed...hang in there, I'll have it all fixed up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Mira the Overlander**

…

**Disclaimer: I only own Betsy, Mira, and their dad, and a few other random characters I made up. AKA, I own squat.**

_The story of a big city Arizona girl, named Mira, who moved from her luxurious home in outer Phoenix to the middle of New York City. There, she makes friends with Gregor, Lizzie, and Boots, and eventually finds out about the Underland._

**Prologue**

Arizona, probably one of the hottest places in the world, right after the Sahara and Yellowstone in August, and maybe Disney World in July. And I live there, well, lived, until my dad finally decided it was too hot in Arizona and went to a freezing, two degrees below zero in the winter, New York City, imagine my joy.

No-no-no, don't get me wrong, it was GREAT at first for me…until the day I learned about how cold it _could_ get in there for one of my final projects at my old school. From then on I DREADED the day our plane took off for New York. But fate, like time can't be stopped, and I left my old life in Arizona behind, never to see it again.

**vVvVvVv**

**Chapter One:**

**What's up with the neighbor kid?**

"AN APARTMENT?!?!?" I yelled at the top of my voice, much to the dissatisfaction of the taxi driver in the seat in front of me. I glared at my dad, thinking he _must _have lost his brain in baggage claim. "You said that the loft we had was _**reserved**_!" I made my chin quiver. I sounded spoiled, but he HAD said that we had a loft, not an apartment. And I better not have to share a room with Betsy and all her two hairless cats…ugh…I shudder at the thought!

"Yes, Miranda, and apartment, the other building won't allow cats, hairless or otherwise." My dad laid his hand on my shoulder. Betsy looked at me from the back seat and-that little brat!-stuck her tongue out at me! I clawed at her and she gasped, followed by a quick suspension of my cell phone until that evening. "Miranda! I told you not to be evil to your sister!"

"It's MIRA!" I said exasperatedly, turning to face forward and hitting my head on the headrest. Why could he NEVER manage Mira? It's much simpler than Miranda anyways, not to mention more big-city. "First you deny me a life where I can look up-to-date, then you won't call me a name that _everyone _I knew at school likes! Honestly father!" Betsy giggled.

"She'll fit in perfectly, daddy! Miranda's always being a drama queen, maybe she'll try out for a musical or something!" The little twerp pointed to a large sign, advertising the Broadway version of "Legally Blonde", and next to it, a small banner publicizing "Little Women" on Broadway. I looked at my reflection in the window, long chestnut-brown hair, sparkling brown eyes; I would make a good Josephine or Beth, if dad would let me try out for once, I had an "okay" singing voice.

"Ooo! There are auditions for…OMIGOSH! March sister understudies! Please daddy please?" I gave him a puppy-dog gaze as the driver pulled up to our apartment complex. Dad opened the door and shook his head with a laugh.

"What will I ever do with you?" He ruffled my hair, which I hate, and poked me gently in the nose, which I also hate. _WHY DOES HE CRUSH MY DREAMS? _"Now stop pouting and get your bag, Miranda." I trudged out of the taxi and through the doors, and to the elevator with my bright blue duffel. The hairless cats mewed all the way to our floor, by which time I was ready to tear them to pieces, I didn't care _what_ my dad punished me with.

The doors opened with the same irritating _ding_ as when it opened and I ran out, breathing in the smell of cat-free hall in front of a door where a boy's and little girl's voices could be heard, I caught an occasional "Come here Boots!" and "You it now Gregor!" before my dad grabbed my jacket sleeve and tugged me to the door facing the one the voices could be heard behind.

The lock clicked and Dad opened the door, I ran in and to the second-largest room, which had all of my things, none of Betsy's hypoallergenic cat stuff. I flopped onto the bed face first and let the old smell of Arizona sand fill my nostrils. "Sweet, sweet sheets, I love your pleasant smell." I sighed lazily, wanting nothing more than to just drift off into sleep, if only I was tired and wasn't starving, well, maybe if I put my head down for a few minutes…zzzZZzzZZzzzZZZzzz….

The next thing I heard was the doorknocker and the boy's voice again.

"Hello, I'm Gregor, and this is Lizzie, and Boots." I jumped out of bed and ran to the door, hair slightly frizzed, to meet the neighbor. Boy was I shocked.

He looked about thirteen, two years younger than me, but sounded like he was twelve. The girl in the middle looked about eight, and the smallest looked about four, and was very adorable, I tucked my hair behind my ears and smiled in a friendly way. "Nice to meet you guys." I looked Gregor over again, and noticed small traces of scars on his ankles, and more noticeable ones on his wrists, both attempted to be covered by jeans and a sweatshirt, both a little too short. He looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep for months, maybe even a year or two. I let them be, for now, but was for sure going to inquire later. I laughed as loud as I could when Boots broke into a fit of hiccups halfway through Gregor's parents introducing themselves to my dad in the kitchen. It was too cute, and Boots started laughing too, until we were both laughing and hiccupping at the table. Dad told me to cut it out before I made a fool out myself, too late, and burst out laughing harder than ever.

"Miranda Marana Dovve!" He snapped as soon as Gregor's family had left. "Why did you have to do that? You made me look like an idiot!" I rolled my eyes and hiccupped again. "And stop hiccupping!" I hiccupped again and Betsy giggled.

"Sorry-." I hiccupped again. "Dad." Hiccup. "But you have to admit, it was adorable to hear her laugh." I hiccupped and grabbed a glass of water. I squeezed a bit of lemon juice in it and chugged it while Betsy plugged my ears and I plugged my nose. The hiccupped disappeared within ten minutes, thank goodness. "And I think _I_ was the one who looked like an idiot, not you." I dismissed the blame and picked up the phone, about to order pizza. I opened the phone book and turned to the "Business-P" Papa Johns, okay with me, okay with Betsy, and dad didn't want anything, so I called and ordered a medium cheese with cheese sticks, part of a promo they were doing to outshine Domino's and Pizza Hut.

The T V was turned on, and Betsy squealed when she turned to FOX. The familiar theme played and I screamed in equal measure to Betsy's squeal. "Omigosh! _American Idol_!" We yelled in unison and I plopped down by Betsy and started bouncing up and down. "Oh yeah! Audition day! Where?"

"San Diego." Betsy clapped her hands and also started to bounce. "Oh wow! Look at his fingernails!"

"They're MANICURED!"

"Can't wait to hear him, it'll be funny, I can already tell!"

Pizza arrived and it was slowly disappearing.

"Wait, I remember that guy! Didn't he already audition…THREE TIMES?" I pointed to the dorkiest guy I ever saw.

"Four, I think." Betsy nodded and took a bite of her pizza.

"Oooh, his brother's HOT!" I stared at the dork's brother. Betsy hit me in the arm and pointed to the screen. "Ow, sorry, I'll shut up."

"Good."

"Oh gosh! It's the manicured nails guy! Look how huge that fan is! Is that a BARBIE?"

"Yes! He NEEEDS a LIFE, doesn't he?"

I nodded and pointed to the screen as it showed a montage of a bunch of people singing and being denied.

"Remember that lady last week?" Betsy asked and poured some soda.

"Yeah, what a dork, Simon didn't even bash her that hard."

We laughed when a woman with blond hair started singing "Sweet Escape" with her lips barely moving and she sounded like a mouse on caffeine.

"Now what?" I asked as the episode ended, the pizza gone, dad snuck a slice; my cell phone was still off-limits…maybe that Gregor kid would be interesting.

"Well…there's this new DVD of _Hannah Montana_ I bought and I was thinking…" Betsy cooed.

"NO! I'm not watching…wait, does it have the Jake Ryan episodes?" I shook my head after I asked; I was being a dork, an immature dork. Betsy looked crestfallen and flipped to Disney Channel and started jumping up and down. "What is it, Bets?"

"High…School…Musical…TWO!" She squealed and turned up the volume. Oh great…it was "The Music in Me" gag…

**vVvVvVv**

I ran to my room after the music video of "Humahumanukanukaapua'a" (what a mouthful!) and turned on the radio. Taylor Swift…thank goodness. I turned up the volume and started humming, and then during the chorus, I would start singing along.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishin' on the wishin' star. He's the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do…_" I started to play along on my keyboard.

I got distracted, easily. Because five minutes later I was playing the Pirates theme and staring at an autographed photo of Jack Sparrow. "Miranda! Miranda! GO TO BED!"

"_Great, parental unit annoyed, must stop." _I thought to myself and shut off the radio and my keyboard. "Okay dad! I'm going!"

**A/N: Okay, doesn't have much to do with Gregor now, but it will in about half a chapter…stay tuned for more "Mira the Overlander"!**


	2. Chapter 2: Part One

**Chapter Two:**

**East North New York High**

…

**Part One of Two:**

**So Late**

"_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?_" The radio clicked on at 5:55 a.m. I covered my ears with a pillow and moaned.

"So far, it sucks…" I groped for the SNOOZE button. My chestnut hair flopped over my chocolate colored eyes lazily. The door boomed opened to my dissatisfaction and Betsy-why was she up so early-yanked the blankets off my body and I tumbled to the floor with a dull thud.

"Miranda! Miranda! You're going to miss your train and you'll be late!" My dad called from the kitchen, causing me to sit bolt upright. "Miranda, are you awake?"

"Yeah dad! Let me just get dressed for my first day at East North New York High," I called back and added under my breath "Hope there's a good mascot that I can call it by instead." I ran around the room, changing as I chose things to wear. Followed by a quick brushing out of my hair and did it in a band in back. Finally I grabbed a granola bar and my wallet, and ran out the door. Crashing headlong into the neighbor kid. Both of us stumbled backwards, holding our throbbing heads and crashing to the ground, moaning to some degree.

"Geez!" Gregor rubbed his head and sat up a bit straighter; while I was crazy mad about being on the borderline of being late and stood up, clutching my head in my hands.

"Christopher Columbus!" I moaned in Jo-sian fashion. "Now I'm gonna be late, thanks a ton…" I recovered my bag and headed for the elevator at high speed. But once again, I ran into Gregor. "Move! I'm not going to be late on my first day at East North New York High!" He turned around and pressed the down button and gave me an incredulous look. Gregor stepped away and let me in first as the doors dinged open. I was taken aback. "Oh, thanks." I managed to get out. (**A/N: This isn't MiraxGregor!**)

"You go to East North?" Gregor asked as the elevator slowly descended to the lobby. I nodded quickly and turned my attention to my bag's state of disorganization. "So do I. It's an okay school, once you get used to it, in time."

"Good to know." I gave him thumbs up and wished I had two bits of hair around my face to hide and frame it from anger. I was relieved when the doors opened again; Gregor was getting more annoying to me by the second.

I bolted out of the apartment building and down the street to the subway entrance. I ran down the steps, paid for a ticket, despite the morning rush, within ten minutes, and finally onto the train before Gregor even got through the turnstiles.

vVvVvVv

**Thoughts of first day at East North:**

**The inner thoughts of Mira**

**Dun dun duuuh!**

_**7:35 am: Why do we have to stay QUIET through the morning announcements? Like anyone cares that lunch is crispitos…gags**_

_**9:05: Five minutes between classes to go halfway across the school? NOT GONNA HAPPEN!**_

_**10:05: What the heck's a hypotenuse?**_

_**10:23: That Gregor kid keeps staring at his notebook, his textbook's not even open, I can see a name written all over the page, Luxa…Luxa? What kind of name is that? How do you say it? Crap! Creepy Gregor is looking at me! What does that look mean?!**_

_**11:16: I had to transfer on dissection day! Christopher Columbus! I made myself look nauseous so they let me skip out, but Gregor is in like every one of my classes! You should've SEEN how well he was doing! It was like watching a professional surgeon...so creepy!**_

_**12:45 : Lunch, thank goodness! I sat at the drama club table, and I made a few friends. But I kept having the feeling that someone was watching me, probably Gregor. That kid creeps me out. **_

_**1:04 : GAH! I have LA with that kid too! I was assigned to sit next to him and he kept asking me where my mom's from, I told him she was dead, now stop asking, thank you very much! But then he asked if I'd lived in New York before. I told him to leave me alone or I'd ask to be moved, I was about to raise my hand.**_

_**2:15: YES! Fifteen minutes to go, I'm staring at the clock, but Gregor's staring at me, on the subway home, I'm gonna interrogate HIM about his life and stare at him creepily. So take that, creepy staring kid!**_

vVvVvVv

"Hey dad! I'm ba-oh yeah, you're at work until five." I walked into the apartment slowly and closed the door as quickly as possible. I had just been through the WEIRDEST day of my life so far. The mewing of the hairless cats drove me nuts as I attempted my history essay.

I in fact HAD interrogated Gregor on the subway home and he jumped out of his seat and ran to the other end of the train when I asked about the scars. Which just creeped me out MORE!

I managed to get a paragraph done when I decided to play on the keyboard. It felt so exhilarating feeling my fingers tapping the glossy keys and he beautiful sound coming out of it.

"_Yo-ho, haul together, hoist the colors high…_" I half-sang as the door clicked open and Betsy skipped into the apartment. She was humming until she heard the sound of "Hoist the Colors" then she bounced into the room and sang with me.

"_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_." Our voices blended into a pleasant harmony, I sped up the tempo, changed the voice of the keys, and added a background voice. Until we sounded like

**Me: Ne-ever shall we die...**

**Betsy: Never shall we die…**

We had created a remix of "Hoist the colors" in five minutes. (Yes, pointless to the story, but I thought it'd be cool to mention.)

There was knocking at the door, making Betsy and I froze. The hairless cats mewed and started to scratch at the door. Betsy was the first to unfreeze and went to the door. It clicked open and I heard Gregor's voice.

"Is Mira here?"

"Maybe…who wants to know?" Betsy sounded reluctant. The cats mewed and scratched at the open door. I took a quick peek, and Betsy-for once protecting me-was standing with one hand against the door open, the other on her hip.

"She dropped her bracelet in the elevator." Gregor pushed Betsy away and walked to my open door. He held out the ruby and emerald charm bracelet by the rose charm in front of my face. "I think this is yours, creepy neighbor kid."

I took the bracelet and pushed him out of my room, but before I caught the words "creepy neighbor kid" and pulled him back into the sea blue room. "You read my though journal in the subway, didn't you?" I grabbed the front of his sweatshirt and pulled him to my face, which was blazing with anger. He didn't answer. "Didn't you!"

"Maybe…no…yes! I…was…told to."

"By who?" My face lightened as I thought of the cutest boy I had seen that day, Cody Kinko. "Cody?" my eyes grew wide. He shook his head. I grew mad again and tightened my grip on his sweatshirt. "WHO?"

"One certain pretty girl my age who doesn't live around here." He half-squeaked, though his eyes seemed to blaze with anger as well. He squeezed my wrist and pulled it off his sweatshirt. My hand stayed clamped in its position, despite being removed from the thing it was clenching.

"Why?" My voice stayed stern and cutting.

"She…was…jealous?"

"Liar!" I hissed and pushed him out of the room. "Get out! I don't trust you with the answers you gave me!"

I was then determined to find out why he dared to invade my thought journal for the sake of another girl. And I wasn't going to stop until I got the truth.

**A/N: Okay, I have Gregor in and showed a bit of his rager side. He didn't move to Virginia. Boohoo, not. Anyway, R&R and I'll break the writer's strike to write another part two of episode two of "Mira the Overlander"!**


	3. Chapter 2: Part Two

**Chapter Two:**

**East North New York High**

**Part Two of Two:**

**I can't trust you anymore**

I felt myself turn into a glob of jelled anger as Gregor left. He had _read my thoughts journal_! That was where I could get out my thought and emotions without telling someone. And now it felt like someone had bulldozed my sanctuary in the misty mountains of my mind. I collapsed onto my bed and cried over the loss of my sense of thought security, I always cried when I was mad, I was so much like Bella from Twilight.

"Miranda?" Betsy slowly opened the door and sat on my bed beside me. She put a mug of hot coco on my bedside table and placed two jumbo marshmallows on top. "What did Gregor do?" She dried some tears from my pillow and looked straight at me. I just sniffled and pointed to the open thought journal on my keyboard. "Oh…_you like him_?" she shouted in shock, running to it with a wild gleam in her eye.

"_No_!" I sob-screamed, sitting up. "He read it on the subway home!" and I flopped back down into my pillows with a fresh round of sobs. "That journal is my safety zone and her crushed its walls to smithereens. My voice was a little muffled by the pillows, but still audible.

Dad came home at around 5:30 and by then I had gotten over my crying and was playing "Teardrops on my Guitar" on my keyboard, which turned out to become teardrops on my keyboard because I was still crying a little. I altered the words to be about betrayal and distrust, and I got out most of my anger and sorrow.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my keyboard, the only one who's got enough of me to break me down." I sang quietly as my door opened again. It was dad. I hastily dried my tears, a hopeless attempt. "Oh, hey dad," I sniffed and grabbed another tissue to blow my nose.

"Hey Miranda. Why so blue?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I sniffed again and thought of what to say.

"Just missing mom, a lot. Now that we're here, it feels she farther away than ever." That was actually a bit of the truth. She did seem so much farther away now. I started crying again, this time really for mom. "I really miss her."

Dad hugged me tighter and I turned into the embrace, crying for two reasons now. One: Gregor crushing my security. Two: Mom gone and so far away. "Why don't you get some sleep? It'll make you feel better, and I see you finished Betsy's hot coco…" he urged me towards the bed. I climbed in, still dressed, and my hair in the band. I felt like a three year old again, being tucked in by my dad. At least I was still secure with the one main guy in my life.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

"Miranda! It's time for breakfast! Wake up!" How long was I asleep? Apparently all night. I got up and walked around the room, grabbing my things and leaving the charm bracelet off; it held too many bad memories already. One: it was from my mom, two: I was wearing it when my mom was reported "missing", three: Gregor had given it to me while he admitted to reading the thought journal.

Why was it that moment that Betsy turned on her CD player to Track 10 of "Meet Miley Cyrus"? It was "I miss you". My lower lip quivered and a tear slipped down my cheek. Gosh, I'm too easily upset when it comes to my mom.

I ate breakfast silently and took the stairs instead of the elevator, an "Ignore-Gregor-at-all-costs" maneuver. I took as much time as I could to get a subway ticket and getting on the subway. Drat! He was already there. I took a seat in the back of the train, as far away as I could. Though as I walked by he waved and said, "Hey, Mira, sorry about yesterday--"

"Stuff it, Walker." I tried desperately to hold back my bitter tears of anger that were trying to make it out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

It was like this everyday for the next three weeks; me getting on the subway after he had taken his seat, then apologizing, me trying to get away from him. I actually dropped writing in my thought journal at school and only wrote in it at home.

It changed a bit when I was assigned to be lab partners with Gregor for a cell project. I refused to talk to him during the project, resulting in a long talk with the teacher about being shy.

"I know you're new but…blah-blah-blah-blah…and you should get to know Gregor better as a lab partner…blah-blah-blah-blah"

After that, it changed to Gregor apologizing, and then asking about my models of mitochondria.

Things were really shaken up on the Saturday after the project was turned in. I was set to do the laundry that week, so I grudgingly agreed. The walk down was uneventful, but when I walked into the room quietly, Gregor was slipping a scroll into a grate with mist coming out of it after the last drier.

He straightened up and I ducked behind the first washer, holding my breath. Gregor ran out of the room and I ran over to the grate, lifting the opening. I was wearing the charm bracelet that day, and was being careless; and the klutz I was let it slip off my wrist and into the grate.

And instinctively, I jumped after it, into the swirling mist.

Things were about to get very interesting...

**A/N: I made up Gregor's last name, since no one knows, except Suzanne, maybe…**

**And thank you The-One-Called-Demetra for being my Beta!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Regalia**

For what seems to be an hour I fell…and all the while, I screamed. I had no light, save the swirling mist, no jacket, and no idea what time it was. If it wasn't for my terror, I might have fallen asleep.

My butt hit solid ground with a thud. There was a shimmering light ahead, which illuminated to some degree the…cavern I was in? My bracelet was a few inches away, luckily. I reached out to grab it when a long, pink-ish-gray worm-like thing hit my hand. I quickly drew it back and rubbed it. I looked around the cavern to see an outline of what possessed the thing that caused my hand pain.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone know where this is? I think I'm lost. Any-?" A claw closing around my mouth cut me off. I wanted to scream at the top of my voice, but I didn't want to know what was connected to the claw. I was slowly pulled up by another claw. "Mmph?"

"Well, well, well, another Overlander. Oh joy." A world-weary voice droned from above me. The claw that pulled me up lifted up strands of my hair, then letting them drop. I didn't dare look up, but I felt my eyes grow wide. I lifted my arms and felt around. Behind me was fur, lots and lots of fur.

"Oh, do you think she is related to the Warrior? Do you Ripred?" I smelled rotting fish and dead shrimp as the outline of a rodent's face appeared in front of my eyes. I made a muffled yelp and closed my eyes.

"Back away, Tuberculos." The voice behind me, apparently Ripred, ordered. "She doesn't look anything alike to that whiny Warrior."

"But…the Warrior has two sisters, this could be one of them." The rat looked up and poked me in the arm.

"This isn't Lizzie or the pup, now back away."

I was then lifted up again and placed on someone's back and sped off. I still didn't dare to speak. The light grew brighter and I saw I was riding on the back of a large, gray, rat. I let out a pathetic squeak. The rat's head turned a little so it could see me out of the corner of his eye. "What's your name, Overlander?" I stayed silent. "Tell me or I drop you, then sit on you."

I gulped. "M-m-mira Dovve." The rat smiled and turned his head to face forward. He increased his speed and I had to hold on tighter to even stay on. I slowly gained back confidence and a thought popped into my head. "Where are you taking me?" I shouted to be heard over the air whistling past my ears. The rat behind the one I was riding laughed.

"With all the other humans, Regalia!"

"Silence Tuberculos! You know just as much as anyone that there are two human cities. Not one where all the humans reside." Another called from somewhere; its voice was higher-pitched than Ripred's or Tuberculos'.

The sudden light blinded me for a few moments, I registered about one hundred more voices, and a couple seemed like three-year-olds. My eyes adjusted to normal and I found myself in a coliseum or something with every person holding a sword or dagger. I hopped off my rat and backed into the cave again. It was like being new in school all over again. Except the people were really pale, had silver hair, and violet eyes. The arena grew silent, though I heard a few "An Overlander!" and "What do you think she is doing here?"s.

A girl a year younger than me wearing a golden band on her head walked over to me. She held herself like royalty; maybe she was, by the golden band she was sporting. Her silver hair reached to her upper arms and her violet eyes had a sharp edge to them.

"Welcome to Regalia, Overlander. I am Queen Luxa." She said coldly.

_Luxa…Luxa…WAIT A SEC!_ Something clicked in my head with that name. I stepped out of the cave. This was whom Gregor was writing all over his notebook? Possibly the one "certain pretty girl who doesn't live around here."?

The rat I was riding on lumbered over to Luxa with a small chuckle. "Be polite, your highness…" he lowered his voice to a whisper and I couldn't hear anything else he said, though Luxa looked shocked and gasped.

"Ripred, you can not be serious!"

Ripred hurled my bracelet at me and I just barely caught it before Luxa motioned to a large, muscular man missing one leg, a prosthetic one in its place. He ran over as best he could and Luxa whispered something in his ear. _Why's everyone whispering?_ I thought as I fastened the bracelet. The man nodded and walked over to me.

"I am Mareth! I am to escort you to the palace." He smiled.

"Palace?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Luxa asked with a wide smirk.

"No! Of course not! I just don't think I'm properly dressed." I made up an excuse for my stupidity and slight outburst. "Why do I need to go to the palace? I mean, I can just go home, right?" Luxa laughed, and it seemed like she was mocking me!

"It would take much time for you to return, Overlander, you have much to learn." And with that she walked off.

I let my mouth drop. That little brat! I was going to get her back for this! But what was I going to do?

I had three roadblocks; one: I was in a city I knew NOTHING about, two: Luxa was a queen and I would be tried for treason most likely if I pranked her, and three: She had Ripred, and I did not want to mess with him…

**A/N: WOOT! Another chappie done! Thanks a bunch to Dem for being my Beta!**


	5. Chapter 35Geggy POV

**OMIGOSH! Mini Chappie!**

**Chapter Three-point-five**

**Gregor POV**

As I ran from the laundry room, something didn't seem right. Something had just broken. Then the feminine scream hit my ears. Oh no. Mira! She couldn't have found it! She was too sick of me to want to know what I was doing, or was she?

I tried to convince myself that it wasn't Mira, that it was all in my head. And if she had found it and she did die there, good riddance. She was a brat anyways. I continued up the stairs to my floor.

Betsy ran over to me as I approached my door. "Have you seen Miranda? It doesn't usually take her this long to load the washing machine." Her eyes were wide with fear. They were blue, with tiny specks of…what is it? Violet? Nah, I'm probably just imagining things. I shrug and continue onward, but Betsy steps in front of me and glares. "You DO know! I can tell! Your face says it all! I'm gonna find out sooner or later!" And with that she stomped on my foot and ran off. What is that girl's problem?

"It's not polite to stomp on people's feet, you know!" I shouted as I hopped around holding my foot in the hallway.

But what did she mean by "I can see it in your face"? That somewhere inside my head I really DID know where Mira was and it was showing on my face? Maybe she did find the Underland, and she was freaking out. I laughed at that and imagined Mira running around and screaming. But one thing was for certain, I was going to have to go back down there sometime, and I was looking forward to it, the one thing blocking my way was my mom. How was I going to convince her to let me go down there? "_Hey mom, my arch rival just fell to the Underland, can I go rescue her?_" Like that would get him to see Luxa again. There was just one option; go down without her permission, and risk certain doom when I got back.

**A/N: Let's all give a round of applause to Dem for being my beta! Yay Dem!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**The Arrival of another Overlander**

Regalia alone was amazing, but I was not prepared for the beauty of the palace. Despite being without a roof in one area, it was spectacular.

A woman named Perdita took me from the roof-less room to the bathes. She was very friendly, she reminded me of my mom. I paused when we arrived at the bathes.

"This is where you shall bathe, Overlander." Perdita motioned to the doorway on the left. I lifted one of my eyebrows and slowly grabbed some of my hair and smelled it, coconut and berry shampoo, nothing unusual, did I smell off? I had showered that morning, how could I stink? Maybe it was the rats…

"I showered this morning, I don't need a bath." I rolled my eyes and Perdita pushed me into the room without comment. "Hey!" I opened my eyes wide and then blinked them repeatedly. It looked like the women's locker room of the swim center in Phoenix. Perdita ordered me to remove EVERYTHING and place it in a cubby-thing. I said yes, except the bracelet, I needed it with me at all times. I wrapped a towel around myself and went in the direction I was told.

The bath was more than I expected, it looked like a small pool with water moving out of it all the time, but the water depth never decreased. I tested the water with my toe, dropped the towel and stepped in.

The soap smelled like flowers, berries, and maybe a little mint. The shampoo smelled likewise. When I came back to my clothes, they were gone and replaced with a smoky pink long-sleeved blouse and light, VERY light blue pants. The underwear was a milky white. My best sneakers were replaced with sandals. I let out a gasp, but at least I still had my bracelet. Nonetheless I picked them and put them on in a dressing room. The clothes were silky and fit loosely on my frame.

I brushed out my hair to a suitable smoothness and tied a ribbon in it like a hairband. I checked if I was okay in a mirror and I looked like an anime character. I pouted and went back to Perdita. "Are you happy now? I lost my best sneakers."

"I shall say I am pleased. I am sorry you could not keep your 'sneakers', but they smell like the Overland and were not accepted." She smiled and ushered me down even more stairs to the room without a ceiling. Giant bats were circling as a golden-striped one landed, carrying Luxa and…I took a harder look, Gregor! I squeaked openly and made a break for it, but was unfortunately caught by the hand by Mareth. I groaned and returned to my spot by Perdia.

Gregor jumped off the bat and held hands with Luxa. I resisted the urge to laugh at them. They walked together and Gregor did a double take as he passed me. I waved and said, "Greetings Gregor!" then he tripped over his shoelaces and I laughed. What a dork.

"What are you doing here?" He quickly jumped to his feet and looked about to yell.

"What am I doing here? Why don't you tell me why YOU'RE here?" I hissed, outraged. "What's up with you and her? Do you love her? Where am I?" Perdita pulled me back gently before I went off on a rampage of questions. Gregor only glared and walked away with Luxa. "Where is he going?" I turned to Perdita and asked with a quick glare at Gregor.

"I would not trouble yourself with that now, Overlander."

"I have a name."

"What is your name?"

"Mira." I said sternly, wanting nothing more than to run after Gregor and _make_ him answer me. My stomach growled and I remembered I hadn't eaten since noon, it was about five now, I guessed. "Do we eat soon?" I asked sheepishly, blushing bright red.

"In thirty minutes." Perdita nodded. My cheeks cooled a bit while she showed me to my room.

"Room? Why do I need a room?"

"You do not think you are going home this day, do you? No, you need a good rest for what is to come." She said with a grave edge.

"What is to come?"

"I cannot tell you today, Mira the Overlander, but you will find out soon enough." And with that, she lead me to the dining room, conversation dead.


	7. Back from the dead

**Chapter Five:**

**Back From the Dead**

The rest of the "tour" was uneventful, though I did meet Luxa's cousin, Nerissa. Poor girl, she was so frail, and she was only a few years older than me. Perdita told me she could see into the future like some old guy Bartholomew. I think the guy was a nut, personally. When I was shown the Prophecy Room, there was a lamp under a large panel. Perdita somehow forgot to mention it.

I was invited to dinner, and I must admit, it was not what I was used to. The sweet potato things, fish, and some odd juice simply made me feel uncomfortable.

"So…thanks for inviting me to dinner with you…" I said uneasily, shifting in my seat, when another "Underlander" ran through the doorway out of breath. Luxa stood up quickly.

"Kyth, what do you need?" Her eyes were cold, but wide with fear.

"Your highness, the traitor, in the Palace!"

The world seemed to freeze, with my exception. I sat there for a moment before tipping my head. "What traitor?"

"Get the Overlander and Gregor out." Mareth ordered, Kyth grabbed my arm and started to pull me out the room.

"You didn't answer my question. Who's the traitor?" I tugged my arm away and turned to Mareth with a questioning gaze.

"Luxa's cousin. Henry."

"What did he do?"

"He's supposed to be dead!" A small boy with jet-black hair was trembling by Luxa.

"He betrayed a group of quest members, which included Luxa and Gregor, to the old gnawer king, Gorger. And then he fell to what we believe was his death." Mareth explained.

"Gnawers?" I asked, lost in the running footsteps around me. Gregor grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the door.

"Rats. Now let's go! You don't want to meet him, Mira." I pulled my arm away again and slapped Gregor's wrist.

Screams reverberated through the hall outside and a slight laugh followed. A few people could be heard screaming. A few more people tried to grab my wrists, all letting go when I shot them an angry look.

Luxa still stood, fixed in place. My breath seemed to be gone after learning a smidge about Henry, what would happen when I actually _saw_ him?

Footsteps drew closer and closer. Gregor grabbed a sword from its case on the wall.

A boy about two years older than me strode into the room; he was tall, lanky, and badly scarred. His silver-blond hair went to his shoulders; his violet eyes seemed to pierce anything he gazed at. My heart felt like it was doing back flips. No one approached him.

Then his stare switched to me. My breath caught in my throat and my teeth clenched in fear.

He walked deftly to me and looked me in the eyes. His voice was smooth, almost monotone, but it had an enchanting quality. "Greetings." It struck yet more fear into my body, which was about to crumple with the stillness of the room.

"Seize him!" Luxa commanded, voice trembling. Guards circled around the two of us, swords drawn.

Henry drew a dagger from his belt, grabbed both my wrists with one hand, and pressed the dagger to my throat.

"Allow me to explain or the Overlander's blood is spilled." He said calmly, pressing the dagger closer to my neck. I gasped in shock and fear, they weren't kidding when they said Henry was bad news.

That's when my life was changed forever.


	8. Lovely

"_Allow me to explain or the Overlander's blood is spilled."_

**Chapter Six:**

**Lovely**

Luxa glared at Henry, who's dagger was still at my throat. I wanted to scream, but I knew the dagger would only be pressed closer if I did.

I made a tiny squeaking noise, mostly out of fear, and partly out of my constricted windpipe. My heart was pounding furiously, adrenaline sweeping through my veins.

What was _wrong_ with this guy? All I wanted to do was go home and I'm being mauled by random creepos.

Lovely.

It seemed the Underlanders were considering if my life was worth it or not. It took several minutes for them to decide that it was and lower their weapons--at least partially.

The creepo's grip loosened some. Not enough for me to get away without being cut to ribbons, but enough so that I could take a few quick gulps of air. I was a bit too freaked out to pay attention thoroughly, but I picked up most of it vaguely.

"All right," he said, his voice calmer now that he wasn't being attacked. "Look, I apologize for all the things I have done, b-but, I was a fool! I wanted power a-and, the King promised me much. I want nothing more than to be accepted again," he said. I could almost feel his anguished expression.

_Wow, this guy has some issues._ I thought. Some of the surrounding Underlanders softened slightly--Luxa in particular, I noticed.

One man retained his fearsome expression.

"That still does not explain how you are alive, _traitor_," he said, the venom practically sliding of his tongue at the last word. I had the feeling that he would have recoiled if I weren't his hostage. "Well?" the man barked when he said nothing.

"I grabbed onto a ledge and a flier rescued me. But I do not deserve to live. I beseech you! Let me atone!"

A few Underlanders hardened a bit, remaining silent for a few more seconds. It was maddening.

"Gosh, just forgive the guy already!" I moaned loudly and rolled my eyes. "Being held against my will isn't very pleasant, if you haven't noticed!"

No one spoke.

"He said he was _sorry_." I emphasized the last word to add to the apology, even though I doubted hte word of an Overland teenage girl

"Anyone can fake an apology." Gregor said stiffly. tightening his grip on his sword. I rolled my eyes. "He nearly had Ares killed!"

I didn't bother asking who Ares was.

"But you saved his life, Gregor, forgive Henry." Luxa said almost pleadingly. Gregor frowned deeply, lowering his sword a few inches.

"Alright, but I don't trust him." he said with a glare in Henry's direction.

"Just like I don't trust you, Gregor." I added sharply, to which he scowled.

"Can you let me go now?" I asked Henry, hoping for a little sympathy.

Henry released his grip and lowered the dagger slowly. I turned to him and took in his face, his features were cleanly cut, although he had a few scars, his eyes had softened, and his expression was somewhat anguished. I felt a stab of pity for him; he looked so beat up.

"Thanks. But you owe me big time for this." I said quietly. Looking into his face, I knew that he was the only one to hear it.

"I owe you big time?"

"You have a debt from me rescuing you." I added in a whisper.

"Oh."

Luxa sat down slowly. "Lock him in the dungeon. I have to settle a few things before I release him."

Henry gave no struggle as two guards bound his wrists and removed him from the room. A part of me, a very, VERY [there's no overemphasizing of how small that part was small part wanted to run after them and ask to let him free, he WAS sorry after all. But the rest of me recalled how he wasn't sorry enough to let me be instead of holding a dagger to my throat. I walked back to my seat, my face blank, and I was sure it was pale; my hands were pale after all.

I felt a small hand on my arm. "Are you feeling well?" The voice was familiar, though I couldn't remember it. Then a head of black curls came into view. I managed a small smile and ruffled the curls gently.

"Yeah," I nodded and slouched in my chair. "I'll be okay." Then I added to myself _I guess._ Then I turned my head to the one by mine. His eyes were lime green, like a neon sign for a bank. "What's your name, I don't think I caught it." I said, trying to regain my composure.

"Hazard." The boy smiled and took the empty seat by mine.

"Good to meet you Hazard, I'm Mira." I managed a smile and straightened up. Though on the inside I felt like I wanted to break down and cry from stress.

Definitely not one of my better days

**A/N: Thank you to Dem, my ever-awesome BETA for the second to seventh paragraphs! Truly amazing!**


	9. Howard of my disContent

Chapter Seven:

Howard of my discontent

The night passed uneasily; I couldn't sleep at all. My thoughts swam with images of Henry with the dagger at my throat, linking it to "Curse of The Black Pearl" when Jack captured Elizabeth and put his chains around her neck so he could get his stuff back.

"_Greetings_, HA!" I mumbled as I recalled what Henry had said before he pulled the dagger on me. I tossed and turned fitfully in my bed for what seemed like the millionth time.

Why does he have such a charm over me? Henry had frozen me and then attempted MURDER! "Gosh I'm not thick enough to fall for that, am I?" I mused out loud, to seemingly no one. But a response came nonetheless.

"I suppose not."

"GAH!" I jumped up and fell out of my bed, screaming for all I was worth. Another Underlander, about Henry's age, stepped out of the dark, a candle in his strong hand. He had faded purple marks all over him and had a "Can-I-help-you?" look about him. I drew my hand back and slapped him across his unsuspecting face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" When he came closer, I drew back my hand again, preparing to strike him.This time, he was prepared, grabbing my wrist and putting his index finger to my lips, which had formed a small "o".

"I am he called Howard. Luxa sent me to look after you to see that you do not escape as Gregor attempted to his first visit," he whispered quickly. I smacked his hand away with my opposite hand, attempting to free my right one from his steady grasp. His grip was tight and not easily broken.

"Do you always watch girls when they're asleep? You seem very good at it." I crossed my arms. Howard chuckled; I glared.

"I do not do this at all, save now."

"I'm going back to bed and waking up again in the Overland, in SANITY!" I groaned and climbed back to my bed. A small clink alerted me that my bracelet had fallen off again. Howard picked it up.

"What is this?"

"My bracelet, my mom gave it to me. Now give it back!" I lunged at Howard, bent on wreaking my unholy wrath on Howard for touching my bracelet. He jumped off to the other side, leaving me to land face-first into a pillow I had thrown against the wall; unfortunately this plot was foiled; I turned to face him, moaning in pain and rubbing my throbbing nose. I glared at Howard, who had jumped up and ran to a small bag he was pulling a leather-like bag and a cloth from it.

"You are not very intelligent, Mira the Overlander. Or you would not have tried to retrieve that with such intensity." He shook his head as he bent down next to me, pouring water from the bag onto the cloth. He continued to speak as he placed it on my nose.

"I was going to return it," he informed me. "I am guessing this is not the first time this has happened to your nose?"

I laughed weakly. "I've broken it…twice."

"Let us hope you did not break it a third time here."

"How did you know my name?" I stood up slowly before heading back to my bed.

"Luxa told me."

"Should've guessed." I rolled my eyes and lay down. Sleep starting to come over me. I yawned as Howard started talking about how Luxa just needed me safe, blah, blah, blah.

Darkness finally, thankfully came quickly.

**A/N: I owe AIA my life this time! She helped me with a lot of spelling, tense, and grammar errors. Please say thank you in reviews to AIA to prove your approval!**


	10. I don't want to learn

I hit my head on the wall

I hit my head on the wall. I had just read the prophecy.

Made about me.

How much more terrifying could this place be? First off, the giant talking animals factor. Secondly, the people with silver hair and purple eyes. And the threat of death isn't too welcoming either.

Henry had been cleared and been assigned the room next to mine, he was dropping by frequently. Each time he had brought something and asked for forgivness. I had forgiven him twenty times. It wasa after one of these forgivenesses that I had been called to see the prophecy. And after that, Henry had come over and started talking about how there would be a quest and that I would have to learn how to ride a bat and use a sword.

"I don't want to use a sword," I protested, lifting my legs to my chest. "Or ride a bat! I just want to go home! My dad's probably started packing up my stuff."

"But you must learn how, Mira. It is essential to the prophecy," He argued.

'Again with the propecy! I don't care! I wamt to go home! See Betsy again, make sure that she knows I'm alive. Find another Rose or whatever you think I am."

Henry took my wrist with the bracelet on it and shook it gently. "Do you think any Overlander who will fall will have this or any of the other traits?" I sighed and shook my head. "Then you must be the Rose, Mira. And thus, you must prepare, and I have been told to do so."

I stood up, defeated. "I'll learn the bat riding later, for now, let's stay with swords." I tied back my hair and headed out the door.

--

Henry sighed and fixed my position again. "Mira, why can you not do this correctly?" He groaned as he placed his hands firmly over mine and went through the maneuver slowly. "Are you not able to? Or do you choose not to?"

I let my arms fall to my sides. "I choose not to, Henry. I enjoy the feeling of your hands on mine." I said sarcastically. "I can't do this move! My arms don't move that way."

"Fine, then let us move on to the next one. Do the following," Henry showed me a simpler move and I mimicked it. "Good. I think you are ready to practice a spar with me."

"Spar with you?" I asked, getting ready with the practice sword. "Okay, I guess."

Henry lunged at me, I blocked it with my sword and pushed on it, he stumbled backwards. I held my sword into stabbing position when the booming laugh of Mareth came near.

"Overlander! You surely do not wish to kill him do you?" He asked, pulling me up.

"Yes. He won't stop talking about the prophecy," I glared, struggling in the air. "Mareth put me down!"

Mareth gave another laugh as he set me on the ground. "Do not take offense to Henry, Mira, he has been alone for two years. He is not accustomed to society."

"I could see that," I rolled my eyes and stormed off, thrusting the practice sword away and scowling. "Just let me have some time alone!" I yelled as Henry ran after me.

"Mira…"

"I don't care!" I growled, turning on him, "Listen, I am _sick and tired _of you telling me what to do! I know you mean well, but, but I can't take another minute of being pressured!"

Then I stormed out of the arena, leaving Henry with a hurt look on his face and a twisting feeling in my heart.

**A/N: I'm posting the prophecy at the end. NO FLAMERS!**


End file.
